The way it is
by ZingerTreats
Summary: Not good at Summaries. Harry Potter learns of his true feelings find out what he dose with them. One shot. May Make it into more then a one shot If asked to.. but then I have never made a fanfic before... HP/SS Slash. If you Don't like Slash. You should not have looked it up and that's the way it is. Laughs.


The way it is

Rated T +

I Don't own Harry Potter or the world that J.k Rowling created. I am just using her characters for my own personal fun. As for Any music refrence or name I may use it for merely my own enjoyment and i am not making any money for this or anything of the sort so yeah.

one shot Hp/Ss

Pacing back and forth in frount of the griffendor fireplace. Harry not seeing his suroundings had no clue that he was worring his fellow griffendor house mates. It was just after curfew for the students of hogworts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The reason Harry was pacing had to do with the dreams he had been having for the last two weeks without fail. At first they had made him sick then harry had started to grow quite fond of them to the point that could by some be considerd unhealthy. What Harry could not understand was why him of all people. It was not like he did not find others attractive or that he favored him over them but when it came right down to is Harry was afrade what would happen if he were to act on his thoughts and dreams. _Why dose it have to be so bloody difficult to just open up about my own sexuality to my closest friends at lest_. _Because yor are a cowerd and you do not want to lose friends who you know would be affected by it. _Harry's self lothing side told him, and in light of his new budding sexuality Voldimort was still after him.

Harry pulled out the magically powered iPod that Hermione had given him as a gift for his last birthday. It only have a few songs on it one of which he loved by a muggle named Celine Dion was That's the way it is. Putting the ear bud into his ear he clicked the button for the song, he stopped in front of the fireplace. Not seeing he was getting worrying and odd looks from his fellow house mates. He hummed along with the song. The thing was the funny look Hermione had given him when he told her what songs he wanted downloaded onto it. He could still remember her reaction to his request. _"You...You like power ballads Harry...who would have thought" Hermione blinked looking at him more closely like she was trying to piece together something. "Harry...Is there anything you would like to tell me...I wont tell Ron or anyone but you know you can tell me anything" Harry just looked at Hermione like she had grown a second head. "Hermione, It's just a few songs. If you don't want to put them on I'll find the time to do it. It's not like I have any other motive for wanting those specific songs, they are the only ones I know." Harry got up scowled at Hermione like she had hit him. "Thanks for the gift Hermione" He Stormed off to the borrow garden to be alone. _Of course Hermione had found him and apologized and even put the songs on the magically powered iPod. Back then he had known about his sexuality so of course he had been upset,

Staring into the fire he could no longer hold back, he decided he needed to tell Severus how he really felt. Even if he knew Severus would cruel to him but he had to give it a shot. Harry walked up to the boys dorm of the Gryffindor tower looking about to make sure no one was watching he slipped into his invisibility cloak. He put a charm on his bed to make it seem as if he was sleeping there. Quietly he tiptoed back down into the common room checking to see who was there. Hermione and Ron had there heads together snogging on the couch, Dean Thomas and Seamus were reading it seemed like everyone else had went to bed. So Harry walked softly to the portrait it opened he slipped though. With a sigh he made the long trek to the dungeons going to face his doom or destiny. He almost ran into Filtch thanking merlin for his cloak. Harry passed far from Filtch careful not to make a sound as he kept up his pace although a little faster. He decided to try Severus's classroom first incase he was grading papers or something. He gently turned the classroom doorknob fining it unlocked he tiptoed in looking about he saw no one in the classroom but a dim light was coming from Severus Snape's office which was open a bit. Sneaking close to the door he could hear what sounded like Snape talking to someone so he listened in. "I don't think that is wise Albus, should I be in the same room alone with that brat, I may not be responsible if he ends up deflowered. You know how I feel about it." "Well that is a risk I am willing to take, for his safety and for the good of all the other students in this school. You know very well how he has been advancing in your class, I think he may be doing it because he has kindled some kind of attraction to you Severus. I wouldn't put is passed Harry to have a crush on you. If any student would it would be him, after all he see's you for more then just a slimy git that you seem to want to put off for the students." Harry stood there transfixed unable to turn around and to much of a coward to interrupt. Could it be... that Severus had some kind of feeling for him as well. "Don't be upset if he goes running to you if I rape him, I will tell you I told you so then." The fake coolness in Severus's voice did not fool harry. He had heard right and it was not something you could not un hear no matter who you were. Grinning to himself he pulled in all his Gryffindor courage he slipped the invisibility cloak off tiptoed to the classroom door shrunk the invisibility cloak stuffed it in his pant pocket. Opened the classroom door and slammed it shut smirking inside at his own cleverness.

"Anyone here? Hello? professor?" Grinning inside as he made his steps loud making his way towards the office. Albus stepped out of the office and Harry acted surprised in his mind doing a good acting job. "Ah, Hello harry. Why are you out of bed so late? Did you need something? Severus and I were just talking.." There was a bright twinkle in professor Dumbledore's eyes as if knew harry had been listing but he would not say as much. "I wanted to ask professor Snape about the essay...I don't fully understand what he meant by "listen to the potion with you're eyes" He said we had to incorporate it into our essay in some way..." professor Dumbledore hummed as if thinking the said "Well I am sure he can tell you better then I can what he meant by that as I not really good at potions" Harry just nodded. "I'm going to bed Severus Harry is waiting here to ask you about his essay." With that Dumbledore walked out of the classroom closing the door quietly and putting his own lock and silence spell on the room so that once Harry left the spell would lift. Harry shook his head, he would never truly understand Dumbledore but he seemed to be helping him get what he wanted at the moment without saying as much.

"Just what do you think you are doing, 10 points from Gryffindor and detention for being out of bed after curfew." Severus scowled at Harry waiting for the truth as to why he was really here. Harry took a few steps closer to Severus Snape's office, pretending to be irritated by getting detention with him. "I wanted to ask you about the essay, what did you mean by listen to the potion with you're eyes?" Severus pursed his lips in irritation then pinched the bridge of his nose before staring into Harry's eyes silently as if trying to read him. " both you and I know that's a lie, why don't you tell me why you are really here so I can go to bed" Severus glared coolly at him. Harry looked around as if making sure no one was lurking about then said gently. "Can we talk in your office just because the door is shut don't mean someone wont hear what I have to say" Swallowing again gathering all his Gryffindor courage. "Fine then Potter, just don't touch anything or you will get a longer detention." Severus said motioning towards his office. Harry nodded and walked in sinking down into a chair across from Snape's desk chair, watching as Severus locked the office door and making a soundless motion with his wand over the door. Striding to his desk chair and sitting down narrowing his eyes at Harry "Speak and don't lie to me, I will tell if you are."

Harry shivered at the look he was getting from those very dark pools of onyx. "Well, as I am sure you may have guessed. I am of an age when my hormones are getting the better of me...I have been having dreams...at first they disturbed me, then they became clearer making me like them...It was hard to not talk to anyone about it because they would probably tell me I was sick for having such dreams or wrong or crazy for thinking such things with Voldemort after me...But well I couldn't tell anyone so I made the choice to come here and tell the person who was the star of them...that it was about him, trust me this is not easy to say to anyone, maybe even harder to tell you then anyone else about them...Because I am afraid of how you will respond to it. It has taken me over two years and some music to get my courage to come to you and tell you... I- I like you and I don't just mean as a teacher or a friend because we both know friend has never really been something we have been...In fact you have hated me so much for...for the way my father treated you when you two were students at Hogwarts. I can never take back how he hurt you or change your hate for me...but, well I had hoped that maybe for once you would look at me as someone different someone who dose not see me as the wizarding world hero or someone you use to gain some higher standing with society because...well I am not the hero they think I am...I am nothing not powerful not great not some bloody savior...You want to know..." Harry was cut off by Severus holding up his hand.

"NO I want you to hear me out before you say a damn thing Severus!" Harry shouted glaring at him. "You want to know what kind of life I have, it is like living a slave life at the durslys, they beat me starve me, make me clean their house from top to bottom...they wont even let me outside to do their lawn because I am the FREAK THE DAMN BLOODY NO GOOD CHILD OF A BITCH AND HER SPERM DONNER. THAT IS THERE OWN WORDS MIND YOU! But you want to know what gets me, is that YOU probably think this is a big fucking lie and you probably don't even give a shit because guess what no one else gives a care for me unless they are getting what they want from me! I am nothing but a damn toy that people use to get what they want. For my friends its fame because they are the CLOSE ones to the HARRY FUCKING POTTER damn i hate my name I hate is so much sometimes I wish I could just go back in time and kill my father before he got my mother pregnant with me. I would not wish my life on even the enemy! because i hate it I hate my fucking life and you want to know what NO ONE FUCKING CARES!" Harry's magic started to fill the room making sounds of thunder and cracking like lightning all over the walls and everything in the office it was so powerful that is was nearly shaking the entire school. Severus as actually afraid for his life at that moment as he had never been before. Harry stood up scowling at him such a look in the young man's eyes that Severus had never seen before. It was a mix of desire, passion, hurt, hate, fear, and hope. Harry laughed without mirth staring into Severus snape's eyes shaking his head his magic snapping back into his body he sank back down into the chair and started to cry hot big clear tears. "You want to know the funny thing, the thing that makes all of this war seem stupid. I could kill Voldemort in one go but you know why i wont why I wont just find him and kill him right now. It's because I am being a puppet for Dumbledore I don't even know who I really am... all I know is that I love you...Severus Snape. potion Master, potion professor of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry...The foul dark man that everyone see's you as...I see you as more then that.. to me you are great the best man i have ever known..Maybe one day when you have a gut I'll be waiting...Till that day, till that day I will keep these dreams and one more thing." Standing Harry walked around the desk gripped Severus snape's chin leaning down whispering softly. "Because I love you and because you need time to watch me.. the real me..."Harry then kissed Severus on the lips hard and urgent, digging his nails into snap's hip. Severus moaned as Harry's toung slid into his mouth tasting hard fast. Slowly changing to something with more passion, slow desire and all the love he could put into the kiss as it turned tender. Pulling back and panting staring into Severus's eyes. He whispered softly in Snape's ear "One day you will see the truth about me. Maybe just maybe it wont be to late...I will always love you, and that's the way it is.

With that Harry walked to the door looking back at Severus he grinned softly nodding. "See you around, Severus." Harry flicked his wand and walked out feeling a lot better then he had ever felt. He made his way back to Gryffindor tower no really caring if flitch caught him this time.

Note to readers: This is a one shot But could turn into a full story if I get good revews


End file.
